Not all Mistakes are Bad
by Total Fangirl19
Summary: On the way to Greece Leo and Nico run into some trouble in the girl form will they get back in time or end up detouring the whole ship away from Gaia? Set in-between HoH and Boo.


Authors Note: This is first fan fiction so try to remember that... I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan Period. Tho I wish I was... :(

1

*Leo*

It was smooth sailing on the way to Greece, Leo was up "sailing" the ship while piper and Jason stood watch. Percy was going to take the first watch...he ended up not but it took piper charm speaking him out of it.

Ghesh, Leo thought He just survived Tartrus and he wouldn't get some rest, he just wanted to keep could understand not wanting to fall asleep, the nightmares that lurked behind closed soon the couple got on the Argo 2 safely everyone had wanted to know what it was like and how they survived. Percy wasn't much help on that claiming he "didn't want to talk about it without Annabeth." and for once she wasn't much help either just saying " Two lines down." before passing out. Today when they had to pick jobs, Leo decided he wasn't really up to guarding the ship figuring they have had three Storm Spirits attack (_Venti_) Since yesterday when Coach Hedge, Reyna and Nico Left with the statue. These were good,valid things Leo could have and should have been thinking about not some girl on an island who makes his heart beat twice as fast, who he fell in love with. The one who gave him his first kiss. Leo couldn't stop thinking about her...

_Calypso, Calypso, Calypso_. No! He couldn't be falling in love with an immortal ! Stop it Valdez, you're being stupid! Soon Leo was getting a headache, so he laid down and fell asleep to the hum of the Argo 2. For once he didn't have any dreams. As he stirred he could hear somebody far off,

"Leo." he heard it but he just wanted to sleep.

"Leo!" This time it was closer but Leo couldn't reach was so close yet too far way.

"LEO!" It felt like somebody had slapped him across the face, but hey it worked. As Leo lifted his head he came face to face with Piper.

"Whoa, watch it their Beauty Queen, some people might consider watching people sleep creepy." Piper just rolled her eyes and replied,

" Well, I just came in here to say good night and you were sleeping on the job so i tried waking you up, I had to use charm sleep because your such a deep sleeper." Leo shifted uncomfortably in his could he fall asleep on the job nobody else does,Just you. He guessed Piper could sense his distress because she quickly said,

" Leo it's alright, we fought a huge battle 's taken a toll on everyone, Don't blame yourself. Maybe you should get some rest?" Piper looked at Leo. Leo could guess she was trying to read his truthfully wasn't tired so he told Piper but she disagreed.

"Pipes," Leo explained " I'm fine. Not tired At All." which true.

"I know Leo but lately you've been distracted, you okay?" Piper asked, "Maybe somebody should stay here with you?" She seem genuinely worried now. Leo took a minute to ponder this idea.

"Piper!" Leo heard Jason shout from the deck, " We've got a problem here!"

- line break here -

Leo was sure piper was about to offer to stay with him. She looked like she was trying to decide. Leo was going to say "go." When Nico came out of the shadows, scarring Leo half to death. Then again Nico would have probably known that.

"Nico how long have you been there?" Piper asked. Nico responded quickly with

"Not long." Piper looked quickly from Leo to Nico to the door.

" Go!" Leo told her,"I'll be fine Nico's here." Nico gave Piper a nod. Then Piper gave a sigh and ran out the door.

" Ghesh. Creepy much dude. People are gonna think you're a stalker or something."Leo told Nico " How are back this quickly anyway?" Nico who was leaning against the wall gave a deep breath and said

" One I just got back for shadow traveling across the world which if you don't know takes a lot of energy. So I'm not in the mood and two I am not a stalker, and if I was I would be stalking more important people than you. Three I am back already because I had a dream where a woman told me to come back to the ship. Okay, did I cover it all?" Nico gave Leo an eye roll. Nico was creepy at least Leo thought so. That guy pretty much radiated death. Which Leo was not particularly excited about so he did realize that guy had a lot of Attitude and sass. Sweet.

So Leo just took the wii remotes and steered the ship. Nico stood at the back watching at Leo but not really at him. He was looking at Leo but he was lost in must have dozed off cause the next thing he knew Nico was shaking him.

" Leo wake up! Look!" Leo looked up and saw what was ahead of Leo being Leo decided to yell at the top of his lungs,

"LAND AHOY!" Indicating to the big mass of land they were going to run into aka Greece.

As they came closer Leo noticed a girl on the dock. She had on dark navy headphones on. That contrasted her dirty blond hair that had a blue/green color on the bottoms like her hair had been dipped in the ocean. It reminded Leo of girl suddenly looked up as if she could tell Leo was watching her. Leo saw she had a pair of blue and green speckled glasses...

Leo was at a lost of words as he saw her eyes. They reminded him of Pipers but instead of all the colors that Piper had in her eyes. Hers only had shades of blue, green and grey. The grey clouded her was different from Annabeths seeing as hers were fully grey.

Weird. He thought. Leo was too deep in thought to realize she was looking at the boat with shock instead of overlooking it.

When Leo came out of his daze he realized she was looking at the ship with a look of shock on her face. Leo now knew she could see the ship. She quickly walked backward off the dock to the grass behind it and sat by a tree, her expression had changed from shocked to impressed.

"Hey Nico." Leo said as Nico walked over to him " you see that girl by the tree." Leo pointed to show Nico.

" Yeah, what about her."Nico said annoyed. Leo gave him a "are you serious?" look.

"Dude!" Leo exclaimed "She. Can. See. The. Ship." Nico rolled his eyes as if Leo said the dumbest thing

.

"Dude! Nico said copying what Leo had said before. " Some. Mortals. Can. See. Through. The. Mist." Leo turned back to window.

"Hey Leo." Nico said "How do you stop this thing? We are going to run into Greece." Leo had to stop himself from chuckling as the younger boy tried to untangle himself from the wii controls. Lets just say it was a funny sight. But Leo ran over and helped Nico detangle himself. After they were done, Leo had stopped it just in time. Two seconds later the Argo 2 would have ran into had stopped them at the dock.

"I'll be quick okay, tell the others we made it to Greece." He told Nico and with that he hopped off the side of the ship. He had just turned to tell the others the ship was good but when he turned around he came face to face with the girl by the tree.

A/N:

Hehe... Cliffhanger! Please review and all that jazz. I also appreciate criticism seeing as this is my first fan-fiction.

I am a Horrible at spelling (thank you auto correct and spell check! I owe you.) so sorry about any mistakes. Also tell me if I made this too short and review and all that other stuff! Thanks!

~Total Fangirl19


End file.
